


Changing Her mind

by Fairie_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairie_Potter/pseuds/Fairie_Potter
Summary: Can Fenrir change Hermione's mind about him and make her fall in love?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know everybody is OOC but hey where is the fun of playing with JKR's characters if we don't bend them to our will once in a while. That is why fanfiction is here. in my opinion. This is AU. This will be updated sporadically.

This will be DeathEater!Fenrir.

Ron and Harry walked through the small village of Hogsmeade looking for their friend Hermione. They had looked in all of her usual stores and the pub that they eat in, but she was nowhere to be found. The pair had started back towards the school when they noticed a figure wandering out from behind a building.

Ron gasped and ran to the figure and yelled for Harry and a teacher when he saw that it was Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay? Where have you been?" Ron asked looking his friend over.

"Ron, I am fine. At least I am pretty sure I am okay. I just had a strange run-in with somebody." Hermione explained.

Harry brought over Professor Snape and they both looked over Hermione.

"Seriously, I am fine," Hermione said again.

"Ms. Granger, we have been looking all over for you and you come wondering from behind some random building. Forgive us for repeatedly checking. Now can you explain what happened?" Snape asked the girl.

"I was walking back to school because I wasn't feeling well and as I passed the alleyway I heard somebody call for help. I assumed it was a student and thought I could see what they needed before finding a teacher. Whomever it was, was not a student. I am not even sure he needed help. He just stared at me. He took a step closer closed his eyes and I think he smelled me before groaning and then he vanished. It didn't sound like he apperated. But he was gone."

The boys and their teacher just looked at Hermione shocked at what she had said.

"I think it is best if you see Madam Pomfrey when you return to the castle, Ms. Granger. It is time to return to the castle anyway." Snape said pointing the trio towards the castle.

Meanwhile, in a small clearing not far from town, Fenrir Greyback was smiling to himself.

"I found her." he muttered to himself, "Now I need to find Remus, see if he can help me."

Fenrir walked through the clearing to the woods and hoped that his pup would know the girl and could help him find her again when the war was done. He was getting tired of being alone and dealing with the crazed Dark Lord.

Fenrir walked into the woods at the edge of the clearing and began his walk to see if Remus was home. After a few hours of walking, Fenrir decided it was time to apparate to the other man's house.

Remus was looking out the front window of his cottage when he saw a figure appear near the edge of his wards. Not knowing who it was Remus pulled out his wand and waited to see if they crossed the wards or went on their way.

When the person passed the wards with ease and no alarm went off, Remus guessed it was someone he had keyed to the wards. As the figure got closer Remus noticed it was a male. After a few more minutes he saw it was the Alpha of his pack, Fenrir.

Remus opened the front door and welcomed the man into his home and offered to make some tea.

"Not right now Remus. I need a favour." Greyback said as he sat down, "I found her Remus, but she is a student."

"Really? You found your mate!" Remus said shocked, "Why are you here if you found her and know where she is? You know the Headmaster will let her meet you!"

"I am pretty sure her name is Hermione Granger. You know that old fool won't let me in to see that student. I don't care how much the Laws have changed for us. HE would never let her out to meet with me, you may be but not me."

"Wow," Remus said wiping his hand down his face, "That does make things difficult."

"Ya. That is why I need your help. I know you are friends with her. School lets out in a few months. Call her here so we can talk, please Pup. I need this."

Remus sighed and agreed to help his Alpha.

"You need to be prepared for anything though, Fenrir. She isn't going to make this easy on you. Your reputation as a Death Eater is bad."

Fenrir growled at Remus, "I know, but you know that I am doing this for the Pack."

"She doesn't know that. They have made you out to be a ruthless monster who turns children for the fun of it. I know I was different but they don't." Remus said holding up his hands to stop the protests, "The school is full of rumors that you walk around half transformed, and you are the Dark Lords trained dog. He says attack and you do."

Fenrir let a whine out of his throat at the words of his friend.

"I told you it wasn't pretty."

"I didn't think it would be that bad. So what can we do to convince her and make her see that I am not that man/ creature?"

Remus and Fenrir sat in silence for a few minutes before coming up with a plan to help Hermione see that Greyback isn't what everybody makes him out to be. When they had their plan figured out Fenrir left and let Remus deal with how to get a hold of Hermione and get her to the cottage once it was time to meet.

TIME JUMP

Hermione walked out the front door of her parent's house and across the street. Once she reached the small patch of trees she looked around for people, when she found nobody around she placed her hand on her wand and disappeared with a small pop.

Hermione reappeared in a small park near her friend Remus's house. Again she looked around and found nobody around. She pulled a small slip of paper from her pocket.

"Den Cottage is located at 37 Nocturnal Lane, Manchester." she read to herself before the paper burst to flames.

A small cottage appeared before her and a small fence appeared around it. Hermione opened the gate and walked to the front door. She walked into the living room hoping to find Remus.

"Hello, Hermione." a deep unknown voice said.

Hermione pulled her wand and lit the lights and looked for the person the voice came from. Sitting in Remus's favorite blue armchair was Fenrir Greyback.

"What are you doing in this house?!" Hermione demanded, "Where is Remus?"

"Calm down, Little Witch." the werewolf chuckled, "Remus is in the kitchen. As for why I am in this house, the answer is very simple, you."

Hermione's eyebrows shot to her hairline and she muttered quietly, "Me? I am the reason you are in Remus's house."

"Yes," he answered.

Hermione marched past Greyback and into the kitchen to find Remus. She found her friend standing by the stove with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"What are you smirking at exactly?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips glaring at him.

"You, Hermione. I heard you come in. Did you really think I would bring you here and leave you with Fenrir? What do you take me for?"

Hermione dropped her hands and looked at her feet sheepishly, "He scared me. And I didn't see or hear you anywhere."

"Well, he is here to talk to both of us." Remus said, "I won't let him hurt you, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and walked over to hug Remus.

They heard a growl from the kitchen doorway.

"Hands off, Remus," Fenrir growled at the pair.

"Well, this just got interesting," Remus said pulling Hermione from him and stepping away from her.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Hermione demanded of the pair. "You can't tell him to keep his hands off of me! He is my friend and I will hug him if I want."

Fenrir growled at the girl and walked over to her.

"He will listen and so will you. It's time to talk, Remus. Let's go to the living room." Fenrir held out his hand to Hermione who looked at it and slowly placed her much smaller hand in it.

Remus followed the pair to the living room and sat in a chair across from them. He looked over at Hermione and gave her a small encouraging smile.

"So Hermione how much do you know about werewolves?" Fenrir asked.

"Only bits that I have picked up from Remus and the stuff in my Defense book."

"Well, we can forget what was in your book. I am positive it was wrong. As for what you learned from Remus, we can use that bit." Fenrir said smiling at the other male.

"What is this all about? While I enjoy Remus's company, I have no plans on becoming a werewolf. No offense Remus." Hermione said quietly.

"The last time we met I realized something about us that I never thought was possible not only for me but for you as well. I was always told that this phenomenon was limited to wolves or those with exposure to, Remus how to I put this nicely?" Fenrir spoke to Hermione.

"Body fluids I think would be the best route to take here." Remus chuckled to the embarrassed older werewolf.

"Exposure to body fluids," Fenrir repeated.

Hermione looked at the pair in shock.

"You can not be suggesting what I think you are!" Hermione yelled at the pair.

Fenrir looked at Remus confused. Remus looked back at him sheepishly.

"Did you forget to mention something to me, Pup?" He whispered to the younger man, leaning across the room.

"Yes, I did. My late wife was my mate," he whispered back.

Hermione got up from the small couch and paced the room. She muttered to herself about the future she had planned for herself. The pair of men sat back and watched her. Fenrir taking his lead from Remus to just sit back and watch his young mate pace around the room avoiding looking at him.

After about 15 minutes, Fenrir reached out and grabbed her hand. When Hermione jumped, he let out a small laugh and pulled her to the couch again.

"Calm down, Little Witch. I am not going to hurt you or force you to do anything. I will strongly encourage you to do things but never force you to do them. I know this doesn't seem like the man you have heard of but that is the side of me that I must use for the Dark Lord and his minions." Fenrir used a soft tone to try and reassure Hermione that he meant no harm but the look on her face said she felt anything but better at his words.

Remus heard Hermione mutter something about split personalities being unattractive.

"Please tell me you did not expect this to be easy." Hermione said to the pair, and turned to point at Fenrir, "There is no way I am just leaving because you say I am your so-called mate."

Fenrir growled lowly from the back of his throat, "There is no so-called about it, Hermione. I have been waiting for months to get close to you again. I am not leaving without at least a promise to try."

"Hermione, Fenrir is being fair. He is well within his rights to just plop you over his shoulder and carry you off to the pack." Remus said as he held out a hand for her to take. Hermione took his hand and let him guide her to the couch next to him.

Fenrir looked on and was not impressed by his pup.

"I said hands-off, Pup." Greyback growled, "I will not tolerate you disobeying me again."

"I am not getting handsy with your woman." Remus huffed at his Alpha's warning.

Hermione stared at the pair and laughed. Fenrir and Remus jerked their heads around and looked at the small woman in amazement.

"What is so funny, Little Witch?"

"You thinking Remus is getting fresh with me! That is probably the furthest thing from the truth. I might curl up to him and hug him, but it more like a little sister would with an older brother." Hermione chuckled.

Fenrir looked at Remus and let out a breath when Remus shook his head in agreement with Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, Hermione, do you have any questions for me? I know it is a lot of information just being told you are destined to be with somebody whom you barely know and that has some nasty and may I say untrue rumors being passed around about him." Fenrir asked Hermione.

"Do I have to go with you? Or can I stay and help to end this war? I don't want to just up and leave everything and everyone. "

"You can stay. I plan to court you until this is over and then we can and I am being overly hopeful, get married and complete the ritual for mates." Fenrir stated.

Remus looked between the unlikely pair and smiled. Fenrir seemed to want to do right by his friend. He would never allow them to hurt each other. Remus thought that they were a great pair.

"You want to court me?" Hermione asked as she cocked her head to the side, curious to his intentions.

"Yes, I think it is a great way for us to get to know each other. Do you know anything about how courting works in the Wizarding world?" Fenrir asked.

"No." she stated simply, bowing her head in shame.

"I can help her and act as a guide for both of you. Assuming, Fenrir, you know nothing of dating in the muggle world?" Remus offered up.

"You would be correct, Pup. I don't know much about the Muggle world at all actually."

"Then may I make a proposal?" Hermione started.

"A little early ain't it, Love?" Fenrir laughed.

"Ha ha ha very funny, Alpha!" Hermione said mockingly, "I am saying; why don't we alternate dates? One date you, Fenrir, can take me through the Wizarding world. Teach me about your life and ways. The next I will take you to the Muggle world and teach you about me and my ways. We will both be mindful that the other is new to the place we are going and try to make them as comfortable as possible."

"That's a great idea." Remus started, "And since we have to work around the full moon, why don't we say two dates a month for now until everybody is comfortable to be around each other more. And after a few months, I can stop being toted around to keep you both in line."

"Very well." Fenrir said sounding a little put out by the idea.

The three of them sat in silence for a while longer be fore Fenrir and Hermione both stood up.

"I have to get back. Even though my parents are gone, the neighbours keep a close eye on me."

"Let me walk you to the road to see you off." Fenrir offered.

"That sounds great."

Remus stood up and hugged Hermione and laughed at Fenrir when he growled at him. Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair and held her hand out for Fenrir to take.

Fenrir took her hand and they left Den Cottage.

Fenrir pulled Hermione close to him and leaned down to give her a good-bye kiss. Hermione felt herself melt into the kiss and move closer to his body. He felt muscular and hard underneath her hands. She felt soft and feminine to him.

Far to quickly for Fenrir, Hermione pulled away and left.

A few days later at Hermione's home:

"I don't know what to do Remus!" Hermione almost shouted as she paced the living room.

Remus chuckled at her and pulled her to sit next to him as she passed in front of him.

"It isn't like you have never been on a date, Hermione. I grant you that he is much different from the boys of your past but the premise is the same."

"No, I wasn't meant to spend the rest of my life with them. I am getting to know my HUSBAND, Remus!" she yelled at him.

"Calm down, love. I am not going to let him hurt you. He doesn't want to hurt you. He wants to get to know the woman he is going to bond himself to for the rest of his life. Fenrir has never acted like this before, to be honest with you. He is trying to do right by you. He knows you are young." Remus was trying to talk some sense into his best friend.

Hermione just looked at Remus like he had grown two heads. She sat back against the couch and curled into Remus's side.

"I am scared, Remus. What if he doesn't like me as much as his wolf does? What if I am too much of a bossy swot for him to love?" she said. Remus looked down at the woman he considered a sister and wiped the few tears from her face.

"Hermione, from what I know of my Alpha, he is going to adore you and love you for who you are; not just because his wolf wants you as a mate."

"Do you have any idea what we are doing tonight? Did he give you any clues?"

"Only that you need to wear a dress. I am sorry, love." Remus stood up and offered her a hand to help her up, "Go get ready. He will be here in a hour."

Hermione squeaked her surprise and went upstairs. She gathered her new shower supplies and headed to the bathroom. After a long shower, Hermione wrapped her hair in a towel and padded over to her room.

She dropped her towel and stood in front of her mirror and smoothed some lightly fruit scented lotion in to her skin. She turned to her closet and placed a hand on her hip and used the other to tap her lower lip while she surveyed her wardrobe. Not finding something that caught her eye right away, she walked over to her dresser and picked out her undergarments.

She grabbed a dark blue set with black scalloped lace over the cups and the edges. After putting them on she walked back to the closet.

After a few minutes, she settled on a pale rose wrap dress and some black heels. Hermione walked back to the dresser and grabbed a pair of diamond stud earrings that Remus had given her last Christmas and a simple single pearl necklace. Looking in the mirror, Hermione put some eye make-up on and some dusty rose lipstick.

When she headed downstairs, she saw Remus in her kitchen. When he turned around he laughed at her.

"Hermione, are you going out with your towel still on your head?"

Hermione's hands shot to her head and she shrieked. She turned bright red and bolted back up the stairs. Remus stared at her retreating figure and laughed again.

Once back in her room, Hermione removed the towel from her hair. She used her wand to dry her hair and set it in ringlets down her back. Turning to the mirror, she grabbed a simple silver clip and slid it in the side, pulling her hair back with it.

Walking back downstairs, she heard two voices talking quietly in the living room. She stopped and listened to see if she would get any hints to the nights activities but heard nothing important.

Suddenly she heard a chuckle.

"Little Witch, did you really think you could eavesdrop on a couple of werewolves with excellent hearing? " Fenrir chuckled again.

Knowing it was useless to keep hiding, Hermione stepped down the last couple stairs and out into the living room. She kept her head down and walked closer to where she knew the two men stood.

Hermione heard an intake of breath and blushed deeply. She looked through her hair instead of keeping her eyes cast to the floor. She saw a pair of boots enter her sight. She bit her lip and felt a hand on her chin gently pushing her head up. She looked up and saw a pair of amber eyes. Hermione looked in Fenrir's eyes and smiled. She stepped to him and buried her face in his dress shirt.

"None of that, Little Witch. I want to see you." He took a step back and admired the young woman in front of him, "You look beautiful, Hermione."

"You really do, Love." Remus said as he walked behind her and handed Fenrir her coat.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she heard Fenrir growl lowly at Remus's comment.

"If you can not control yourself I will not go. We had this conversation. Remus is like a big brother. I hear another growl of out you, Fenrir Greyback, I will walk away. He is the only family I have left and I will not tolerate your possessiveness behavior towards him." Hermione said firmly.

Remus smirked when the hulking man took a step back from the tiny witch that gave him the only tongue lashing he has probably gotten.

They chuckled and started for the door. Hermione turned around so Fenrir could help her into her coat. She melted against his body when he nuzzled his node in to her neck and gave her a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. Hermione let out a small moan at the contact with her bare skin. Fenrir let out a pleasant groan at the sound and contact.

Fenrir slipped his hand down her arm and slid his much larger hand in to her small one and moved to walk beside her.

"So how are we getting to where ever it is we are going?" Hermione asked as thy reached the front walk.

"Well we are going to walk a short way then we will apperate." Remus said.

Fenrir and Hermione continued to walk hand in hand until they reached a small park.

"Do you want to side along with Remus or I?" Fenrir asked hoping she would go with him.

"I will go with you." She answered him. Fenrir smiled as Hermione turned and tucked herself against his body. They both sighed as he wrapped his arms around her body.

As soon as she felt the squeeze to indicate that they were apperating, it was over. When she opened her eyes, they were in a small village.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked the pair who seemed at home.

"This lovely little village is called St. David. Nobody knows how the name came to be though." Remus said.

"I thought we could try the new restaurant they just opened in my village." Fenrir felt the tiny witch tense up beside him. "You are completely safe. This is a regular wizarding village. The rest of the pack live a ways away in the woods on the other side of town."

"Oh, so this is where you get supplies?" Hermione asked.

"What we can not hunt, grow or make, yes. When they will serve us. They get a bit wary around the full moon."

"Oh." Was the only response he got.

Remus walked ahead of them to give them a chance to talk and get to know each other.

Fenrir and Hermione traded questions for the rest of the walk to the other side of town.

"Well, here we are." Remus said bringing the pair from their little bubble.

"Thank you, Remus." Fenrir said.

He escorted Hermione in and they waited to be seated.

A/N: The date will be next chapter! Hopefully it won't be so long. You will also find out about Harry and the Weasley clan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death near the end its a big paragraph it is not graphic

A-N: So this picks up after dinner. I couldn't figure out how to write dinner. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Some sad possible triggering material. Character death. I am sorry.

Fenrir and Hermione continued to laugh at Remus as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I get it you two! Enough already!" Remus grumbled.

"I still don't understand how you managed to spill the entire bowl and your wine all over yourself Remus!" Hermione chuckled.

Fenrir roared with laughter again. Hermione held out her hand for Fenrir to take.

"Would you like me to dry you off, Remus? Or are you going to walk around all night covered in slimey stuff?" Hermione asked.

"I can do it myself." Remus pulled out his wand and cleaned himself up then dried his clothes.

Fenrir pulled Hermione into his side further and breathed in her scent. The trio continued to walk through the little village. Hermione spotted a small shop and asked if they could go in.

"Of course! If you find something that you want put it on my bill, Little Witch." Fenrir yelled as she disappeared through the door.

Remus chuckled at Fenrir's confused face.

"What is she so excited about?" he asked his pup.

"I am not sure. Is it a bookstore in disguise?" Remus asked.

"No, it is a clothing shop as far as I know. Does she usually act like this around clothing stores?"

"No, she hates clothes shopping."

"Do you think she meant what she said during dinner, Remus? Do you really think she will spend time with the pack before we wed and mate?"

"I see no reason why she would say it if she didn't mean it, Alpha."

"I think the pack would like it. Getting to know my Mate before she becomes a part of the pack. Getting to know our ways so they become hers as well."

Remus and Fenrir were stopped outside the shop Hermione was in. They were looking in the front window to see what she was looking at.

"It appears something really got her attention. She just went in the dressing room." Remus said.

Fenrir growled and went in to help Hermione.

Remus went in the store just in time to hear Hermione yell at Fenrir to get out of her dressing room or he would be walking out with a series of stinging hexes following him.

It was Remus's turn to laugh at his Alpha.

"You will learn that she is a private person. No matter how close you get she might never let you in there with her."

Fenrir gave Remus a confused look, "I don't understand why. If we are to be married, why would she be ashamed of me seeing her body?"

"She is very self conscious. She has been teased her whole life about her looks, from her hair to her teeth, even her eye color. Teenage girls are the worst and you know she has been rooming with them for almost 7 years. While you will, no doubt, worship her body; she has, in all the time I have known her, never been comfortable in her skin."

"Well we will work on that. I want my Mate to know she is perfect. I love her curly unruly hair. Her teeth look perfect to me and her eyes are the most beautiful coffe and cream brown mixed with firewhiskey I have ever seen."

"Do you really mean that, Fenrir?" Hermione asked bashfully from behind them.

Fenrir jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around to face her. He was shocked by what she was wearing. Hermione was now wearing an emerald green corset top dress. She looked breathtaking.

"I meant every word of it Love. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." Fenrir said as he walked closer to her, "You are flawless in my eyes. This dress is perfect on you. I am buying this for you."

He ran his fingers down the side of her chest and abdomen. Hermione looked up into the werewolf's eyes. His eyes were lust-filled. She got up on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his and kissed him while she pressed her body to his.

Remus cleared his throat behind the snogging pair.

"I hate to interrupt this bonding session but this is not the place for this. I am sorry."

"Thank you for putting us in check, Pup." Fenrir was not

happy to have seperate from his mate, "Go change into your dress, Little Witch and bring me that one."

Hermione scurried back into the dressing room to change. Before she closed the curtain, she saw Fenrir wink at her and Remus smile at her.

"I feel so beautiful." Hermione thought to herself. She shimmied out of her dress and put back on the wrap dress she started the night in.

Hermione held the dress out of the curtain and felt a hand take it from her. She looked at the other dresses she had hanging in the small room.

"I am handing out a few more dresses!" She yelled out the curtain. Suddenly she had a hand in her little room waiting for the clothes to be handed to the person.

"Hand them over short stuff!" She heard Remus say.

"Not funny, Remus John Lupin!" she yelled at him. She could hear Fenrir laughing at them in the background.

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room, "I want to look around for a few more things. I love this little store!" Hermione stepped away from the men and towards the back of the store to keep looking.

About 30 minutes later the trio stepped out of the store. Hermione shrunk down her bags and had Remus put them in his pocket. She grabbed Fenrir's hand and they walked back toward the side of town they came in on.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss, Little Mate?" Fenrir asked Hermione when they reached the alley Remus and her would be apparating from.

Hermione blushed and shook her head yes.

Fenrir leaned down and cupped Hermione's cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled her tight against him and buried his nose in her hair.

"Until I see you again, Little Mate." he whispered, "Take care of her for me Pup."

"She is my number 1 priority Alpha."

Fenrir nodded once, winked at Hermione and turned to walk the short distance to the path leading to the woods that would take him home to his pack.

Remus held his hand out to pull Hermione to him so they could go home.

"Thank you Remus," Hermione whispered as he turned them to apparate home.

When they landed in the kitchen of Hermione's house, Remus smiled down at Hermione and pulled her bags out of his pocket.

"Did you have a good night, Hermione?"

"Yes, Remus. Thank you for convincing me to go."

Hermione enlarged her bags and headed upstairs to change into some pajamas. Remus went to the stove and started the kettle and pulled out 2 coffee mugs.

Hermione came downstairs and sat at the table and watched Remus flit around the kitchen getting their nightly tea and biscuits together.

"It is my night to do this. Do you want to sit?" she asked him.

"No, sit and relax. It was a big night for you. A few firsts as well. I am proud of you."

"Thank you. None of this feels right though. I am here dating while the boys are out fighting and hunting the horcruxes."

"Hermione you know that the boys want you to live your life as normally as possible. That includes dating and shopping."

"I know. I just wish I could have gone and helped."

"You do help, Hermione. You research for them. And when they help them when they show up, heal them, feed them and resupply them."

"That is true."

"So I know you are dying to talk about your date. Spill. I want to know what you think of the night."

"I don't know. I want to sit and relax. Why don't you tell me what you thought?"

"Well I am proud you went out of your comfort zone. You let Fenrir order your food so you didn't just stick to what you know. You tried some foreign foods that you never would have on your own. Then you let Fenrir feed you a few bites. You released a lot of control to a person you barely know. Something you don't even do with me or the boys."

Hermione blushed at Remus's words.

"It felt right. Natural even. it didn't feel like I was giving control to Fenrir. I felt like I was letting a new part of myself take control not somebody else. Is that what it is like being with your Mate?"

"In short sometimes. It depends on the bond. And seeing how you have not mated yet, I say this is very rare you are treading in new waters for everybody involved."

"I never do things by halves you know that. I still can't believe I got so many clothes and let Fenrir buy them. And I have never been so touchy with anybody!"

"Oh, I know! I was surprised you were doing that. You didn't even do that with me when we tried dating."

Hermione blushed and turned to look at her feet.

"I am sorry, Remus. I don't know what is happening."

"There is no reason to be sorry. I don't think we were meant to be anyways, seeing as you are Fenrir's Mate. And what is happening is your bond to Fenrir forming. Being a Mate is for life; it is like being someone's other half. Your life is no longer just your life but it is tied to someone else. Your feelings are no longer yours. Your Mate can feel everything you feel strongly. And you will feel their feelings."

"I don't know if I am ready for that Remus. I am only 19. I am

not ready to tie my life to someone else. At least I don't think I am. How did you know you were ready to tie yourself to Tonks for life?"

Remus sighed and looked into his cup of tea, "I was ready the minute I met her. I think it was because I was the werewolf in the relationship. It is part of the reason I fought it so hard. If she changed her mind down the road after we mated,s he couldn't leave. I wanted her to live more and truly be ready. Fenrir may not be the same as me but he will let you make your choices and support you even before you decide to finish the mating ritual."

"Even if it puts everything off? I don't want him to put his life on hold for me because I don't know what I want."

"You are his life. Even though you know he is a Death Eater, you still chose to go out tonight. That is a big step for you. He will protect you from them even if it costs him his life. He is going to work on changing your mind about him and try to show you how great your life can be with him and the pack. He wants you to be as happy as possible with him. He knows it will be hard to change your mind about him and his way of life as to date."

"He is going to have to work hard. Just because tonight went well doesn't mean that I am agreeable to who he is as a Death Eater. He needs to understand that. Let him know next time you talk and I know it will be soon. I would hate for him to think all is well when it truly isn't."

Remus shook his head in agreement. Remus wasn't sure what to do. He thought the night had gone well but now he wasn't so sure. Hermione and Fenrir had been so happy.

"Why don't you give him a chance to explain his reasoning for following You-Know-Who? I am sure he didn't do it just to do it. There had to be a good reason for him to do it."

Hermione took Remus's words to thought and sat in the chair and looked out the window above the sink. She was honestly curious to why her Mate would follow a mad man. He obviously was trying to protect his Pack but what more could it be?

"I will listen to him. I can't just set him aside because he follows a mad man. I felt something so real when we were with him tonight. Nothing I have ever felt before. It is like he is my reason to live; the reason I am fighting in this damned war."

"I know what you mean, Little." Remus chuckled at her reaction to the name, "That is how I felt around Dora. She was my reason to be. When she was killed by that blonde menace Rowle I felt like my life was ending."

"Will you tell me about that night, Remus? You have never told me about it."

Remus rubbed his eyes and flicked his wand at the kettle to reheat the water.

"We were walking along the park by Grimmauld Place when Dora heard a sound in the park. I heard something as well and turned towards it. It sounded like a child was screaming near the other side of the park. We both pulled out our wands and went running towards the sounds. When we got closer all we saw was a young man laying on the ground and this huge thing standing over top of him. We slowed down and started to walk around the side of the man to try and get a better look at the pair. Suddenly the mongrel shot a spell at the boy laying on the ground. We heard him whimper in pain. Dora took a step forward and got ready to shoot a stunner at the man when she stepped on a stick and pulled attention at herself. The giant of a man turned and Dora yelled at him. 'Rowle drop the wand! She said. Rowle laughed and shot a spell at her. She ducked the spell and then ran out into the open to better duel him. I was trying to help Dora and the young man. I created a portkey out of the boys wallet chain and sent him to Grimmauld and quickly shot off a Patronus. When I turned back around Rowle had Dora on the ground under a Curcio. I sent a few stunners and a disarming spell at him but he moved just in time. Rowle looked at me with a feral look in his eyes. We sent a few more spells back and forth before Dora managed to trip him. When he landed he was so angry. Dora started to get up but Rowle sent an Avada at her."

Remus looked over at Hermione who had tears running down her face.

"It was not long after that, that Sirius found me and took me to Grimmauld where he had taken care of the boy and sent him home."

"I am so sorry, Remus." Hermione cried. Hermione walked over to Remus and pulled him into a tight hug and ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him. Remus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Shall we go watch a movie and relax, Little?"

"Yes I think we shall, Big."

Remus chuckled at the remark.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile back at his house, Fenrir paced back and forth. He was wondering if the night went well. He thought it was wonderful. His little witch let him buy her clothes. Dinner and the conversation flowed nicely.

He wanted to send Remus a note in the morning to see what he thought. As Greyback finished the thought an owl flew in. He took the small note and let out a snarl. The Dark Lord wanted to see him. Fenrir hoped he hadn't found out about Hermione.

Fenrir walked to the edge of his little village and apperated away to where ever the Dark Lord was at.

When he arrived, Fenrir got down on one knee and bowed his head in front of his Lord.

"Fenrir, I have heard rumors that you have been meeting with the Order's werewolf. Is this true?"

"Yes, My Lord. I am hoping to turn him to our side. Along with his Mudblood little friend, Granger, I think her name is. They seem to be attached at the hip. Even live together." he said as he stood.

"Well that is more information than I had been given. Continue this little mission of yours. See if you can corrupt the girl to our side. The werewolf will just be a nice surprise as well. Last link to his parents and all," the Dark Lord had a dark smirk on his face.

Fenrir wasn't sure he liked the look on Voldemort's face.

"You are dismissed, Dog." he said flicking his wrist at him.

Fenrir bowed again and stayed that way until he reached the door.

He quickly turned around and bolted upright.

Fenrir apperated to his village and decided to take a small walk around his village and check on the Elders and see if anybody needs anything. He used the walk as a chance to clear his mind. He didn't like telling that he was visiting with Remus and Hermione but if the Dark Lord thought it was for recruiting then he would be able to continue to see them.

"Alpha, we could use your help over in the hospital. One of the mother's is having a hard time delivering." A young woman called out to him from a nearby doorway.

Fenrir started towards the small dwelling.

"Mary, what is happening?"

"I think the baby is in the wrong position. Eve is losing her strength. We need you to help either move the baby or help her push."

"Go get Maggie. She was a midwife before she came here and quit." Fenrir yelled to her as he ran past her and into the room.

The women in the room relaxed a bit at the sight of their Alpha coming in the room.

Fenrir walked over to the bed and set his hands on the swollen belly of his pack mate. Eve relaxed against the bed and let out a long sigh.

"Calm your breathing Little Lady," using the nickname he gave her when she was born, " We will get you through this. You and that pup will be just fine. Maggie is coming."

Eve relaxed even more. The other women took the chance to sit and relax a bit. Fenrir chuckled a bit at them.

"How long you been in here, Eve? Your mother looks like she is gonna pass out."

Eve looked at her mother and giggled, "Well, I labored at home with Jacob until about 2 hours ago. I felt some intense pressure and came here for help. Now you are here."

"She got a little nap for about 45 minutes before the pain got really bad again." her mother said.

"Well, we will get that pup out and you can relax a bit."

As Fenrir finished talking the door opened and Maggie walked in.

"Who is ready to have a baby?" she said happily.

Fenrir and Eve laughed.

"Little Lady, I am gonna help you push, and Maggie is gonna see if we can get his baby moved and born!"

A short time later a soft cry filled the room and everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you we would get this done, Eve. Now what are you going to name this strong little pup?He has a strong grip and set of lungs." Fenrir chuckled while holding the newborn.

"I am going to name him after his father. Kain."

"That is a strong name. I will leave you to get to know your son and rest." Fenrir placed the newborn in his mother's arm and placed a small kiss to Eve's forehead, "I am so proud of you."

As Fenrir walked, he thought about the day Eve had lost Kain. It had been a blitz attack in a back alley off of Diagon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it is another short one. Life is kicking my ass. Hopefully the chapters will get longer soon.

FLASHBACK

Fenrir, Kain and a few others walked through a back alley, patrolling for people out past curfew and wanted witches and wizards. Fenrir kicked open a door and peered through the doorway. Kain walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder and listened along with his Alpha.

"Hear that?" Kain asked.

"I hear something but not sure what. What do you hear?"

"Shuffling. Somebody is in here."

Fenrir motioned to the other wolves behind them to follow and he stepped in the building. The other men followed at a distance.

Fenrir and Kain slowly made their way into the room and listened to try and find the person or people within the building. Suddenly, they heard a sound deeper in the room.

Kain held up a hand to stop everybody's movement. He turned and held a finger to his mouth to keep them quiet. Fenrir pointed towards the far right corner and Kain shook hi head yes.

Suddenly, a light flew from that corner and barely missed one of the men in the back of the pack. The man yelped as he fell trying to stay out of the way of the beam of light; not knowing the spell that accompanied it.

Some of the men pulled out their wands and those that didn't took a defense stance. At least 3 of the wolves growled at the attack. All the men slowly moved forward; keeping their eyes moving for more spells and people.

As the group moved forward, they heard a yell and they were bombarded with spells and people attacking them.

"Get as many as you can!" Fenrir and an unknown wizard yelled at the same time.

Kain and another wolf ran further into the room and fought off wizards and witches alike. All fighting to live the encounter. Spells flying left and right; some hitting their marks and others missing and fizzling out. A few of the men were fist fighting, landing punches anywhere they can.

Suddenly, Kain yelled and the wizards and witches started to pop away. Fenrir ran to Kain and tried to stop the bleeding he found coming from several places. Fenrir yelled for one of the men to come and help him.

"Put pressure anywhere to help stop the bleeding and I will apperate us out of here. Hold on tight." Fenrir said and held on to Kain and James; the man helping him.

When they landed in the main room of the pack house; Fenrir yelled for help. Several people came running at the sound of their Alpha's yells. Fenrir picked up Kain and carried him to a near by counter and set Kain down and ripped his clothes off to see the damage.

"Somebody get me some water and towels. Somebody else get me bandages, potions and anything else to help."

As they ran to get supplies, Fenrir applied pressure to the worse of the wounds to try and stem the bleeding.

Fenrir turned to a woman next to him. "Go find Eve and bring her here."

The woman ran off to find Eve and bring her to the main room.

The pack member who ran to get the water and towels came back first. Fenrir grabbed them and pour the water on a towel and started to wipe Kain's body down to better find and treat his wounds. Fenrir then turned around to find the woman who grabbed the bandages and potions. He grabbed the supplies and started to treat the wounds.

Every time he treated something, a new injury would appear. Fenrir took a step back in shock.

"Does anybody know what is happening?" he asked the pack around him.

"I saw something like this during school. There is no cure; it is meant to kill."

As soon as the last word was out of the woman's mouth, a scream was heard from the doorway. Fenrir looked past the woman and saw Eve with her hand over her mouth.

"It's okay, Eve. Come see him." Fenrir held his hand out to the woman.

Eve walked over and grabbed his hand and grabbed one of Kain's hands.

Kain opened his eyes when she grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, Love. You can do this." Kain rubbed a hand on her very pregnant stomach.

Eve let out a sob and leaned down to kiss his forehead and whisper in his ear, "I love you. It's okay to let go."

Kain looked at his Alpha, who nodded to him, "I will take care of them."

Eve let go of Fenrir and put her hand over Kain's on her stomach, "It's a boy," she sobbed.

Kain smiled and rubbed his thumb on her hand and stomach.

Fenrir turned to the people in the room and waved to them to leave. He could hear Kain's heart slowing down. Fenrir followed the group out and waited by the door.

A short time later, he heard Eve let out a scream and he walked into the room to comfort her.

He pulled her into his arms and let her scream, cry and hit him as he rubbed her back and told her he would take care of her and everything she would need. After a few minutes he pulled her from his chest and asked her to go find something to dress Kain in for his services.

Eve slowly walked from the room, leaving her mate with their Alpha. Fenrir turned to Kain and watered a new towel and began to wash the blood from Kain's body.

"I promise I will help her anyway she needs. I will help raise the pup to the standards you would use. They will want for nothing, friend."

Eve came back a short time later and helped Fenrir dress her mate and prepare for his services.


End file.
